Fuel bladders can be used to satisfy weight requirements in high-altitude, long-range unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV). The fuel bladders, along with all other elements of the UAV, must be designed to survive the environment in which they operate. Considerations for fuel bladder platforms include climate and thermal management issues. For example, a UAV operating in a desert environment can experience extreme temperature changes—from the high temperatures on the ground to the low temperatures at altitude. Thermal expansion and contraction caused by these extreme temperature changes can create stresses on the flexible materials employed in the fuel bladder.
In the past, these operational stresses have caused leak-paths and other defects to develop near metal fittings on the flexible fuel bladders. It should be appreciated that there is a need for an improved bladder that is configured to withstand the operational stresses of high-altitude, unmanned flight. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.